1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external mirror having an indicator light.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-110893, filed Apr. 5, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, door mirrors having a direction indicator light are known. The known direction indicator light for a door mirror is provided at a height close to the position of the eyes of the driver of an oncoming car running on the opposite lane and is provided at a place which horizontally protrudes, thereby being highly visible (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-103287, etc.)
Regarding the direction indicator light of the above-explained conventional door mirror, visibility from the back side and the (left or right) side of the car is also required; thus, the direction indicator light is usually formed over the side of the door mirror. Therefore, when the door mirror contacts or hits an obstacle, the direction indicator light may be damaged.
In order to prevent the direction indicator light from being damaged, the arrangement area of the door mirror, and also the area extending to the side of the door mirror, may be reduced. However in this case, it is difficult to ensure necessary visibility.